


Kitchen Moments

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet fluff filled domestic Phan moments taking place in the kitchen and during mealtimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Moments

Breakfast:

It was late morning when Dan awake. He blindly reached over to feel for the warmth of his boyfriend, but felt nothing. He opened his eyes in confusion to see that the other half of the bed was empty. That was strange, usually Phil would announce that he was getting up by rousing Dan with little kisses and caresses.

Dan stretched and sat up, getting out of bed and slipping into a pair of pajama pants and his red university hoodie. The apartment was cold because of the late November weather, so he shivered slightly as he walked out into the hallway. He heard movement from the kitchen and smiled.

Sure enough, Phil was working at the counter, appearing to be mixing a bowl of pancake batter. He must have not been up for too long, because his hair was messy and he wore his glasses. Even if Phil preferred contacts, Dan would forever like him with glasses on more. They just made him look so cute and nerdy.

Phil was humming to himself as he slowly mixed the batter, so focused on his task that Dan was able to easily sneak up behind him, wrapping his arms around the older boy’s waist and burying his nose into his soft black hair. Phil only tensed for a second in surprise, and then smiled, turning around to face his boyfriend.

“Dan, you’re not supposed to be up yet!”

Raising an eyebrow, Dan asked, “I’m not?”

“No,” Phil told him. “I was going to make you breakfast in bed. I want to have a lazy day together.”

“Oh,” Dan blinked, and then smiled. “Okay, I’m all for a lazy day.”

Lazy days were a thing that Dan treasured. Phil would usually call for such a day when he wanted them to have a break from the stress of work. It usually meant cuddles, movies and anime, possibly some video games, and delicious food. It also meant that Dan usually got pampered by Phil, which explained breakfast in bed, although Dan would always return the favor.

“Go back to bed,” Phil ordered, removing Dan’s arms from himself. “You’re ruining my surprise.”

Dan pouted. “But your bedroom is cold without you next to me.”

“Wear layers,” Phil suggested, gripping his reluctant boyfriend by the hips and urging him towards the door. “Go on Dan! I need to start cooking now.”

Dessert:

When Phil got home that afternoon, he was attacked by the delicious scent of chocolate. He felt his mouth pool with saliva despite not even knowing what was obviously baking in the oven. Needless to say, it didn’t take him long to drop his things by the door and rush upstairs.

As he entered, Phil grinned widely at the sight. The kitchen was an absolute mess, but then again so was the person who was currently occupying it. Dan was covered in streaks of chocolate, mostly on his shirt, however there were a few obvious smudges by his lips. The counter was littered with bowls, mixing utensils, and ingredients such as flour and cooking oil.

Dan, having not noticed Phil, was pouring a chocolatey mix carefully into a baking pan. His tongue poked out slightly as he held complete concentration to the task.

“I hope whatever you’re making is for me,” Phil finally spoke, laughing in amusement when Dan jumped about a foot in the air.

“Well, the main task was to make brownies for Chris’ birthday party, which I’m sure you remember we are attending tomorrow,” Dan said once he had gained composure. “But I have just finished a test batter which we can have all to ourselves.”

Blue eyes sparkling, Phil said, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Only about a million times a day,” Dan replied with an eye roll. “But I’m not opposed to hearing it again.”

“Daniel Howell,” Phil said in mock seriousness. “I declare my love to you a thousand times over. You are the most perfect, adorable, angelic boyfriend in the entire world.”

The younger boy made a face. “Angelic?”

Phil shrugged his shoulders. “I can also throw in cute, beautiful, gorgeous, sexy…”

“Are you trying to flatter me for a brownie?” Dan asked.

“Is it working?”

Dan laughed. “Yes, I suppose it is. Go ahead and take one. They taste amazing, trust me.”

Phil stepped closer. “I know something else I want to taste first.”

Then he pressed his lips to Dan’s, smiling when the other opened his mouth in compliance. Just as expected, Dan tasted much better than a silly brownie.

Lunch:

“Dan, I’ve realized something.”

“What’s that Phil?”

“I want to have lunch.”

Dan still didn’t look up from his computer. “Go make some then.”

“Dan,” Phil whined. “We’ve been on the internet all day. I want to do something with you!”

“We can do whatever you want tomorrow love. Right now I have a video to edit.”

The older boy make his best sulky face, which went unnoticed by Dan. Giving an over dramatic sigh, Phil finally gave up and went into the kitchen. After spending several minutes raiding the fridge and cupboards, he found items for cold cut subs.

It took a few minutes, but he had certainly made a sandwich to be proud of. But a sandwich alone was no good, and Phil was in the mood to cook more. He decided that there had to be soup hanging around somewhere. After enough searching, he found a can of creamy potato soup that looked pretty tasty.

A few minutes later when the soup was cooking on the stove, Dan made an appearance. Phil purposely ignored him.

“Phil?” Dan asked. “That smells really good.”

The other boy only began humming the last song he had heard on the radio. The soup was heated up nicely, so he began to take it off the stove and dish it into a bowl. Dan still watched him, hands hanging loosely in his pockets.

“Phil, can’t I have some?” He asked, noticing only one sandwich and one bowl.

“Nope,” Phil stated matter of factly, taking all of the soup despite there easily being enough for two people. “This is all for me. Don’t you have a video to edit Daniel?”

Dan looked bewildered, and Phil couldn’t help but think it was adorable. Not once had Phil ever denied his boyfriend something he had made. It was sort of an unspoken agreement that they shared meals despite who cooked them.

“But…But I’m hungry.”

Phil did his best to not smile. “Then you’ll have to cook something, won’t you?”

With that, Phil took his soup and sandwich, making his way back into the lounge. Just as he expected, the younger youtuber followed him and sat beside him on the couch silently. Phil made a scene of ripping off a piece of bread and dipping it into the hot soup, smacking his lips in satisfaction as he ate it.

Dan’s lower lip stuck out. “Phil….”

Finally Phil looked up at him. “You didn’t seem too interested in lunch when I asked for your assistance.”

Thinking of an answer that would satisfy his boyfriend, Dan actually had the decency to look guilty and muttered, “…I’m sorry.”

Phil decided that it was impossible to torment him any longer. “Are you going to be a good boyfriend and choose me over the internet next time?”

Dan nodded quickly, eyes hopeful as he eyed the food.

“Good,” Phil smiled, ripping the sub in half and giving Dan a big piece. The brown eyed boy wasted no time in dipping the bread into the soup and taking a bite.

“You’re spoiled,” Phil commented, but pulled Dan closer so that he was almost on his lap.

Together they finished the sub and then took turns using the spoon to finish off the soup. The meal ended with full tummies and comfortable cuddles. Dan’s video did not end up being posted, but that afternoon he could care less about the viewers. Phil had won over his complete attention for the rest of the day.


End file.
